Memories
by Jopru
Summary: A first assignment gone awry, Faramir no longer can separate truth from false memories... Rating for possible future violence. Non Slash.
1. Silence

I neither own them, nor claim to even begin to know Tolkien (I've yet to read all the books).

This is AU and an earlier timeline than the movies and just a little something that's been bothering my muse. Please be patient, as this is my first LOTR Fiction and a completely different genre than my muse is used to, who by the way, had disappeared for a few years. And as this is my first try at this, any reviews would be appreciated……..

* * *

Once again he found himself walking the corridors to the meeting chamber. The slim teen, for a man he was not yet, shivered as he remembered the last time he'd been summoned there.

Two weeks earlier

He'd stood there, head bowed, being reprimanded for his irresponsible behavior at leaving his first assignment as a son and Lord of the Steward of Gondor.

Oh, no hands were laid upon him, for words and guilt had been his punishment. He'd been shamed, not only in front of counsel, but in front of his comrades, and his, his.. brother.

He shook from head to toe, eyes staring at the tiles, burning, while trying to hold the tears and and memories back, while his father berated him for being the fool that he was.

"Could start a war!" He bellowed.

"Cannot you do anything right?" came next. "Always, you try to……"

"Father."

"Do not try to defend him Boromir." Denethor spat in rage. "My patience has been tried enough today."

"I do not defend him father," Boromir stated in a cool voice, "I too am sorely disappointed. However, as Captain General of the Army and High Warden of the White Tower, is it not my duty to discipline this soldier?"

All eyes fell on the Steward at this statement, all except one pair which closed in anguish, his body shaking even more. _'No, please, don't let it be true. Oh God, don't let it be true.' _

Flashback

From the moment he awoke laying across his horse to see the city ahead, to nervously glancing around to find himself free, to the fleeting thought of _'what if they speak the truth?'_, Faramir, second son of the Steward, though only of reaching his brother.

To his utter horror, as soon as he'd entered the city gates, he'd been taken into custody…………

* * *

Just a quick edit to repair a few typos that reviewers pointed out...


	2. Confrontations

Once again, I wish I owned them, but I don't. And a special thank you to Evendim, who allowed me to borrow a few of her own creations, starting with the ever present adjutant, Ancir.

Thank you to all the reviewers who encouraged me to continue.

* * *

"Why does he trail along?" The first guard questioned.

"He goes to join his cousin," The second replied, laughing quietly, "in exile."

The first joined him in his mirth. It was a well known fact within this handpicked, elite guard that the King's son had been sent away within months of their leaders promotion.

"Uncle?"

"Hmmmm……." Theoden blinked momentarily.

"Why do we offer our horses to Gondor every year?" At sixteen, Eomer was just beginning to learn court protocol.

"Young men have no need to meddle in the agreements between two kingdoms." The advisor quickly answered.

Eomer suspiciously eyed Grima, then decided to hold his next question. The advisor was never far from his uncle's side since Theodred went to Helms Deep.

They rode in silence the rest of the afternoon. By the time they'd stopped to set camp, they were met by Theodred himself.

"Father." The prince bowed. "It is good to see you."

Theoden merely looked out across the plains.

"The King is in need of rest, it was a long journey." Grima stood beside Theoden, then motioned for the head physician to take the King to his pavilion and serve him the elixir that allowed him free reign.

"Why did you not stop earlier then?" Theodred spat, _'Oh, how he despised this man.' _Then turned to the young man smiling. "Eomer? Is that you?"

"Cousin." Eomer returned the smile as he was pulled into a hug.

He had missed his older relative. From the time his sister and he had been brought to live with their uncle, they had always been treated as one of Theoden's own and Theodred had taken the younger boy under his wing. Only lately, Theodred had been sent away for longer periods of time.

Stepping back, the older man looked closely at his cousin. He'd grown almost as tall as himself and looked to become a fine warrior. He was also to young to wear such a frown. Eyebrows raised in question, Theodred was about to ask what seemed to bother him so, when he was interrupted.

"I see you brought your men with you. Are times so changed that a man cannot ride alone through the plains?" Grima's rested his hand on the prince's arm for a second, then moved it away at the glare directed at him.

"As you have brought yours." Theodred nodded toward the court guard, letting it be known that he knew exactly who picked them.

Grima turned to Eomer and said with malice. "Should you not be seeing to your steed? You are not in Edoras now, the men will not do this for you."

"Never have I allowed another to do my work." The young man spat. Then fell silent when he felt his cousin's hand on his shoulder.

"The horses need to rest, we leave after I speak to father. Alone." Looking pointedly at the advisor.

Nodding, Eomer walked his horse to join the men at the line.

"As his advisor, I must ………."

"You must nothing!" The prince interrupted. "Always you try to worm your way into my father's head."

Leaning closer, Theodred whispered. "I will stop you. You will not destroy my family, nor my country."

It was hours later, when the advisor turned to the man next to him. "He is still trouble, my Lord. He questions all that we do."

"Patience Grima. Soon Gondor will join Theoden, and the prince will matter not." The physician turned to go back to the King.

"And what of Gondor's sons my Lord?"

"What of them? One is scared witless, while the other even now paves the way for our visit."

Grima stood there watching until the dust had faded away.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gondor

For the last two weeks he'd spoken to none, joined in no training, and ate alone (when he could eat). He was once again parted from all he knew and though this time there were no bonds nor threats, this fed his fears, his insecurities, more than what he'd been through.

His chest hurt to think of the look he last saw on Boromir's face. He was angered, yes. Disappointed, most certainly. But for the first time in young Faramir's life, his brother had the same look that father always wore when dealing with him.

* * *

Two Weeks Earlier

Denethor watched his eldest for a moment, then nodded. _'Finally, he sees the boy for what he is.'_

"This is not a matter for the army, it is, however, a matter of the Hurin House." Turning he momentarily glanced at his younger son, then sat in his chair and looked at the counsel. "You are dismissed. You may join us for the evening meal."

All stood, bowed to the Steward, then filed out the door. Only Borimir's Adjutant, Ancir, stood back and to the side of his commander and friend. He watched all of this in silence. Ancir understood the makings of representing your house, he himself Heir of Lossarnach, but he could not comprehend this public humiliation. Boromir normally coddled his younger brother to distraction in private and yet he had not asked to see Faramir alone. But then, Faramir had never done anything of this magnitude either. Still, something was bothering him. Ancir had been there when the young man entered the city and had been arrested, when he'd dismounted his horse rather awkwardly, and Faramir had yet to utter a word. The Adjutant's attention was drawn to the scene unfolding before him.

"All you had to do was stay another week!"

"I… I… Faramir Stuttered.

"Silence!" Boromir now stopped pacing, standing in front of his trembling brother, "You have shamed father and the city. We received word that Theoden King is angered that you were so rude."

"But I…. they…." Faramir whispered, then stopped, afraid to say more.

"They What!" Boromir shouted, then his voice turned to ice. "Faramir, remember I have visited Rohan many times and have only been treated with respect."

Looking at his friend, Ancir thought he could actually see the tension rolling off Boromir's shoulders. And his green eyes had never looked so feral. _'Something is definitely wrong here.'_

After all was said and done, his captain, his brother, had banished him to the barracks under solitary confinement. He was not to leave his cell, for that is what it would now always seem to him, until he was summoned.

Curling into himself, facing the wall, Faramir silently sobbed himself into an uneasy sleep once again.


	3. Poisonous Lies

Once again, I wish I owned them, but I don't. And a special thank you to Evendim, who allowed me to borrow a few of her own creations.

* * *

How it all began

He knocked, then waited for admittance.

"Enter."

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked seamlessly to kneel in front of the Steward.

"Arise Faramir." Denethor stood facing his younger son. After a moment he then picked up a parchment off his desk.

"Theoden has asked that we send you as an emissary so that you and his nephew may meet."

"Father?"

Denethor held his hand up, then continued. "I questioned this myself, but your brother assures me that with a small contingent along, you will quite enjoy yourself."

This led to Faramir and four guards ensconced off to Rohan.

The first week or so seemed everything that Boromir had ever told his younger brother about Rohan. Faramir found that though Eomer was a little brassier than himself, was still a very likeable person. In the short time since the Gondorians had arrived, the two young men had come to be friends. Then the evil befell.

Faramir didn't notice at first, so engrossed was he in just being a young man with no responsibilities upon him. But soon he realized he had not seen his guards in some days. He was questioning Eomer about it when a voice interrupted.

"They are learning our new maneuvers, my Lord. Have no fear, you will see them at the celebration." With that the man continued on his way.

"Celebration?" Faramir looked at Eomer as they continued toward the courtyard.

"Tomorrow night. I thought you knew. Every year we celebrate the Elders."

"Elders?" Faramir's eyebrows furrowed. He'd read everything he could about Rohan before embarking on this journey. Vaguely, he remembered seeing something regarding the Elders, but didn't have the time to finish reading.

"Yes the Elders." Eomer laughed now, "Don't tell me I've finally found something that you know nothing about?"

"Well, I hadn't…"

"There you are young Faramir."

The lad shivered at that voice, then turned to greet the advisor.

"Grima."

"Come, Eomer has lessons and you are summoned by the King."

Frowning slightly, Eomer turned to his friend. "Perhaps we can go riding later?"

"Of course." Faramir bowed, then followed the advisor.

Grima smiled, _'This couldn't of worked better.'_

Had the two young friends known that the Gondorian guards had been sent home _'By order of young Hurin', _they might have done things differently………..

* * *

They had taken him far into the country on the pretense of meeting Eomer. What he found however, was far more than he ever expected.

He'd been yanked from his horse and beaten, left alone only after he'd lost consciousness. After enjoying their lunch, the guards threw water on him to rouse him, starting all over again.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to the young man, they'd stopped, pulled him to his feet, and told him he had thirty minutes before they came after him.

So the game of cat and mouse began.

A bruised and battered Faramir crouched behind the rock, knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them, trying to still the tremors.

"Think young Hurin. Always you put him between. He grows weary."

Closing his eyes, holding his breath to still the sob that threatened to tear out of his throat, Faramir begged silently to any that would listen.

"There's no need to hide. Your brother asked us to simply teach you a lesson." The voice now came from his far left. "to explain to you how he truly feels."

"You are the cause of the rift that is ever growing between father and son." A voice to the right joined in. "And the reason he cannot come and go as he pleases, forever a chain pulling him down."

A whimper from ahead.

"Do you not realize the hate he has for you? The loathing? Come now Hurin, surely to have noticed?"

They were getting closer. _'Boromir…. Please………..'

* * *

_

Present Day

"Boromir?"

"Hmm?" Taking another sip of his wine, he turned to his adjutant.

"I knocked. You must have been far off to not of heard." Ancir joked.

"What is it you need Captain?"

"Boromir?" Ancir stopped midway to his friend.

"I asked what is it that warrants you walking into my private quarters Captain?"

"I was not aware that I needed a reason Commander." Ancir answered quietly, confusion in his eyes. "I wished to see if there was anything you might need before retiring sir."

Sighing, Boromir lowered his head. "I'm sorry Ancir. I'm not sure what bothers me of late. My days feel like nightmares and my nights are filled with them."

"I know not what ails you my friend, but I worry for you. You are preoccupied much lately." Ancir replied cautiously. "Mayhap it is all of this with Faramir that has you out of sorts."

"Faramir?" Boromir spat. "Faramir betrayed his Lord's trust."

"He is just a boy." Ancir pointed out. "A boy who wasn't given a chance to explain. He is scared."

"He _was _a Hurin!" Boromir took another sip from his glass turning to the fire. "Dismissed Captain."

Ancir frowned at the wording his friend used. '_was_'? He needed to think, to mayhap speak to another. Someone whom he could trust. "Goodnight Commander."

'Alright, this definitely is not his friend, his Bori.' Ancir was deep in thought.

He'd walked through the streets for hours before ending up at this very door. The lead physician, himself, had granted him entrance. Caranthir had heard of what happened earlier and was not at all pleased. He had treated both sons of Gondor since they were but babes and never had he seen the elder treat the younger with anything but kindness and love.

Stepping into the lounge, the physician offered the redhead tea then settled across from him. "Tell me young sir, what ails you to bring you to my door?"

"I" Ancir cleared his throat, "I fear for young Faramir."

There, he spoke it aloud. Gathering his courage, he continued. "I also suspect that something is amiss with Boromir."

"Go on.."

"I know not where to turn. Boromir is not himself lately, he's been so…."

Ancir was at a loss for words. _'How does one describe that gone was his friend of years and replaced by a, a someone he did not know.'_

"I too have seen this." Caranthir decided to step in.

"He seems to be, well, under a trance. To partition his brother to…."

The physician held his hand up to stop the adjutant. "When did you first notice these changes?"

"Almost immediately after Faramir was sent to Edoras." Ancir frowned remembering something. "When the message from Rohan arrived, Boromir also received wine from Theodred."

"Wine you say? Hmmm… I wonder?"

"Always those two send gifts to each other," Ancir provided, "this is nothing new."

"No, it has been that way since they met." Caranthir agreed. "However, has not the prince been at Helm's Deep of late?"

"Eru! You're right. Boromir and I just were there two months ago. It never occurred to me that…."

"It is not your fault Ancir. There is more at play here than meets the eye, has been for some time now."

"You mean the Eye."

"Perhaps." The physician pondered, then with a gleam in his eye he continued. "Here is what we do……….."

* * *

"Theodred?" Eomer began tentatively.

The prince looked up from tending the fire. "Cousin?"

"I, how"

"Eomer, what bothers you?"

"Faramir of Gondor came to visit."

"Did he now? How did this come to pass?" Standing, Theodred looked at his cousin.

"Uncle requested it."

Theodred frowned, "Father or Grima?"

"I do not know."

Deciding to dismiss this for now, Theodred wondered that Boromir even allowed Faramir out of Gondor without himself escorting him. "And did you not get along? I know he's not his brother, but surely it wasn't that unbearable."

"No, we actually did. Which is why I didn't understand why he left early."

"He left early? Perhaps you'd better explain."

"Well, we were heading to the courtyard to spar, then Grima sent me to lessons. He also told Faramir that the King wished to see him. We'd made arrangements to go riding later, but he'd left."

Theodred didn't like the sound of this. Faramir and Boromir both were diplomats to the core. Sooner would Faramir poke his eye out than disobey his father. If something happened to the younger, Boromir would be heartbroken.

"Theodred? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Eomer, you did no wrong, only the worm has done that." The prince began putting out the fire, while turning to his men.

"Mount up. We ride to Gondor."


	4. Dawn Breaks

Due to RL kicking me in the rear, then reaching around to smack me in the face, I apologize for the very long wait on the update.

Once again, I wish I owned them, but I don't. And a special thank you to Evendim, who allowed me to borrow a few of her own creations, starting with the ever present adjutant, Ancir. Thank you to all the reviewers who encouraged me to continue.

Dawn breaking over the White City found Theodred, Eomer, and men riding across the Pelennor to the gates. They had rode nonstop to arrive before Theoden's court.

After settling their horses, Theodred and Eomer walked to the Citadel. The prince was surprised when neither Boromir or Ancir were there to greet them, as usually Boromir would have found him before Brego was stabled.

The two cousins had just entered the 7th gate when the prince caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Slowing for a moment, he watched as two guards exited the door to the Citadel.

The guard looked around then in a low voice stated. "The young Lord had another bad night. He sleeps very little now…. Nightmares."

"And his food is returned untouched." The second replied quietly.

"I'm not sure what happened, but in all my years here I've never seen his brother treat any this way." The first guard shook his head.

"Aye, and there were some who should've been, but the Captain General was always fair."

The 'Until now' wasn't said aloud.

"Hopefully, with help this has been changed." The first sighed.

As soon as the two guards passed, Theodred stepped out of the shadows. "Quickly, we must find Boromir."

_For eight days they'd played this game. Beating him, though never where it could be seen, then releasing him, only to torment him with words of hate from his brother. By the fifth day, Faramir could barely walk and refused to move when released. He learned very quickly that the beatings were far worse when he didn't play._

_When he'd awoken on his horse outside Minas Tirith, he still held hope that it was all a lie, until he was arrested as soon as he'd entered the city._

He awoke in a sweat once again. Shakily, he sat up, then slowly rose to walk to the basin to rinse his face.

Bending over, he gasped at the pain that still radiated from his stomach to his chest. After a few quick breaths, Faramir straightened. He no longer knew what day it was, and if he thought back, he would of realized he hadn't known the days before his brother had…… Faramir gulped, 'No, I won't….', barely holding in the whimpers as he slowly made his way back to his bunk.

Keys jingling in the lock, the guard opened the door one handed. In his other hand, he held a tray with a meager meal on it. Glancing at the young man, the guard frowned. Orders were 'they were not to speak to the teen.' Only, he and his comrade had noticed the toll the last two weeks had taken on Faramir. It shamed them to be the ones holding this duty. They had only been treated with respect by the scholarly teen. Far too often the lower ranks were forgotten, but not by this one. Anytime you met with him, he enquired 'How you and yours fared'. He'd learned this from the elder. Boromir spent time in the ranks, was one of the ranks.

Sighing, the guard stepped back out and locked the door. 'I believe it's time to alert someone to this.'

"Enter." The Adjutant answered the knock at his office door, never taking his attention from the dispatches he was reading.

"Sir?"

Ancir glanced at the man, startled that it was one of Faramir's guards.

"Why are you not on duty?" Ancir queried, afraid of what he might hear.

"Morning break sir."

Sighing, the Adjutant put the dispatches down. Earlier, he'd took a sample of the wine to Caranthir to inspect. They had planned to check on young Faramir tonight, under the cloak of darkness. He was afraid they might be to late.

"Sir?"

"Speak soldier, what is on your mind?"

"Not my mind sir, my conscience." The guards eyes saddened and relief flooded through him as he began to tell his story ending with, "Never have I shirked my duty, but I can not idly sit and watch him suffer."

Nodding, Ancir stood and moved toward the door. "Go back to your post and tell none that you have been here." The Adjutant put his hand on the soldiers arm to halt him. "Thank you, Tobias. I will see you soon."

Nodding, the guard went back to his duty.

The redhead was truly worried now. None but the guards were permitted access to Faramir, including himself, by orders of the Steward. He was sure of these two soldiers as he chose them himself. They would look after the boy who was like a younger brother to him. He was also sure they would have given the Caranthir and himself leeway to check Faramir that evening. The problem being that with all that he'd been told, he was certain they could not wait for nightfall. Closing his eyes for a moment, Ancir wished that his own father was here. 'He would know how to proceed.'

The second knock within the hour broke the Adjutant out of revelie.

"Enter!"

"My Lord, I have a missive for you from the Steward." The page bowed, handed him the note, then exited the room.

'Aye, can this day get any better?' Ancir thought, then opened the parchment. Sighing, the Adjutant picked up his weapons, straightened, then left his office with a slight smile. 'Yes, indeed it can.'

The missive from the Steward had orders to move the prisoner to the Citadel under lock. Theoden King and his court were to arrive late that morning and said prisoner was to be present.

The Adjutant, two guards, and the prisoner entered the citadel. Once in the hallway leading to the Steward's private family quarters, Ancir dismissed the two guards flanking Faramir, asking them to send the healer Caranthir to him. Once they were out of sight, Ancir put his hand on Faramir's shoulder to stop him, quickly drawing it back when the teen flinched.

"Faramir?"

Watery, blue eyes slowly raised to look at the commander. "Never before have you feared me, what happened while you were at Edoras?"

The young man lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Faramir? Speak to me." Ancir looked compassionately at him for a moment before pressing. "You do know that never would Boromir treat another like that, let alone you."

Still no answer, only a slight shaking of his head.

"Come." The Adjutant led the lad to his apartments.


End file.
